The Missing Chocolate - Valentine Day
by Hiruma Yuuzu
Summary: Hari Valentine, hari kasih sayang, hari cokelat. Mamori sudah membuat berbagai macam rasa cokelat khusus untuk anggota DDB, terutama Hiruma. Tapi, cokelat itu menghilang. Kehilangan cokelat awalnya membuat dia sedih, bagaimana dia bisa ceria kembali? sorry, suck at summary


Yaa, ini dia fic baru saya, HIRUMAMO lagi, huahahah

selamat membaca minna :D

* * *

Hari Valentine, singkatnya hari coklat. Hari di mana kau memberikan cokelat untuk orang-orang yang disayangi ataupun orang lain memberikanmu cokelat. Di bawah langit Deimon ini. Gadis bernama Anezaki Mamori tengah mempersiapkan banyak cokelat untuk teman-teman _amefuto_ nya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, Mamori sibuk membungkus _home made_ cokelat ke dalam plastik-plastik kecil sambil duduk di depan meja makan. Ia mencoba menahan rasa kantuknya demi cokelat. "Hm, aku harap besok mereka semua akan menyukai cokelatnya, umm, terutama Hiruma-kun" Wajah Mamori memerah memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Hiruma saat menerima cokelat buatannya sendiri.

"Pasti dia akan mengolok-olok ku. Akan ku paksa dia makan cokelat ini!"

Mamori membuat cokelat dengan berbagai rasa, cokelat super manis berukuran besar untuk Kurita dan Komusubi, cokelat rasa strawberry untuk Suzuna dan Sena, pisang untuk Monta, mocca untuk Jumonji, Kuroki, dan Togano, kopi untuk Musashi, jeruk untuk Taki, mangga untuk Yukimitsu, dan mint untuk Hiruma.

"Mamo-chan, kau belum tidur?"

"Belum, sebentar lagi aku akan tidur setelah menyelesaikan ini" kata Mamori mengangkat salah satu bungkus cokelat yang sudah terbungkus rapih.

"Banyak sekali, kau mau memberikan pada siapa?"

"Aku mau-"

"Ah, ibu tahu! Kau mau memberikan itu pada kapten mu kan? Fufufu~" Goda ibu Mamori. Mamori salah tingkah ketika ibunya menyebut kapten 'mu'.

"Bu-Bukan! Ah, ya benar juga sih, tapi bukan untuk dia saja maksudku. Hiruma-kun itu bukan kapten_ku_ bu, tapi kapten Devil Bats"

"Yasudah, nanti kau jangan lupa matikan lampunya ya? Kau juga cepatlah tidur kalau sudah selesai" kata ibu Mamori hendak meninggalkan dapur yang letaknya sama dengan ruang makan.

"Iya, bu"

"Oh ya Mamo-chan"

"Ada apa?"

"Ibu titip salam untuk kapten_mu_ ya~"

"Ibu, dia itu bukan kapten_ku_!"

.

.

Pagi hari kediaman Anezaki. Mamori tengah mengecek barang keperluan sekolahnya, juga sebuah tas tenteng besar berwarna biru tua berisikan cokelat untuk Devil Bats. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia segera berangkat ke sekolah.

Fans Mamori menghadang dia di depan gerbang, ada yang memberikan cokelat, ada yang memberikan surat cinta, ada juga yang meminta-minta cokelat yang ada di dalam tas besar berwarna biru tua itu.

"Mamori-san! Terimalah cokelat dan surat ini!"

"Mamori-senpai! Itu cokelat untukku kan?"

"Manajer Sialan!"

Suara lantang itu berhasil membuat suara-suara ribut di depan gerbang itu lenyap. Para fans Mamori tidak ada yang berani berbicara ketika orang paling ditakuti itu baru datang. Hiruma Youichi.

"Hiruma-kun, ada apa?"

"Ada apa, ada apa. Jinakkan para fans sialanmu itu! Pagi-pagi begini berisik!"

"Mou, Hiruma-kun, tidak perlu marah-marah!"

"KYAA! HIRUMA-SAMA! Ini cokelat dari ku, tolong di terima!"

Para fans Hiruma juga mulai berdatangan begitu melihatnya. Hiruma membentak-bentak kumpulan perempuan itu, tapi mereka malah menjerit senang melihat Hiruma yang sedang marah, bahkan ada yang mengambil gambarnya. Entah kenapa teriakan histeris gadis-gadis itu membuat Mamori kesal.

"Hiruma-kun, aku duluan"

"Tch, kalian berisik! Aku tidak akan menerima cokelat sialan apapun! Pergi jauh-jauh!" teriak Hiruma pada fansnya, kemudian menyusul Mamori yang berjalan duluan ke club house tanpa menghiraukan jeritan kecewa dari fansnya dan fans Mamori

"Manajer Sialan"

"Ada apa?" Mamori menoleh Hiruma yang ada disampingnya, masih kesal.

"Apa itu yang ada di tas?" tanya Hiruma menunjuk tas besar biru tua berisi cokelat

"Ini, cokelat untuk yang lain" jawab Mamori cepat, tanpa senyuman, masih kesal

"Kenapa kau?"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak, untuk apa? Aku bukan siapa-siapa mu juga"

Pertanyaan Hiruma cukup membuatnya terkejut, tapi rasa terkejut itu hilang begitu saja karena masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi.

"Anak-anak sialan! Cepat kalian latihan!" teriak Hiruma begitu masuk ke club house, anggota Devil Bats langsung berhamburan keluar untuk lari keliling sekolah. Di susul Hiruma yang dengan cepatnya sudah berganti baju.

Mamori meletakkan tas berisi cokelat itu di atas sofa, kemudian ia pergi ke ruang ganti di gedung sekolah untuk mengganti seragam hijaunya dengan kaos dan celana training. Setelah Mamori selesai berganti baju dan mengambil beberapa alat yang diperlukan untuk di lapangan, ia keluar menuju bench amefuto yang letaknya agak jauh dari club house. Di belakang gedung club house, seseorang tidak di kenal mengendap-endap masuk ke club house. Seorang laki-laki. Ia mengambil sebuah tas besar berisi cokelat milik Mamori.

.

.

"Hilang… Cokelatku hilang!"

Mamori sedang sibuk mengelilingi sofa itu tempat ia meletakkan tas berisi cokelat itu berkali-kali.

"Ada apa Mamori-neechan?"

"Sena, apa kau melihat tas besar berwarna biru tua di sini?"

"Tidak, tadi kan aku sedang latihan dan tidak ada yang ke sini sebelum latihan selesai kan? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Cokelatku, Sena. Cokelat yang semalam aku buat dengan susah payah, ada di dalam tas itu dan hilang. Cokelat untuk kalian" Mamori terduduk lemas di sofa.

"MUKYA! Siapa yang berani-beraninya mengambil cokelat milikku!"

"Pasti itu kau!" tunjuk Togano pada Monta

"Ya, benar kau" lanjut Jumonji

"Kau pasti mengambil cokelat itu supaya tidak ada yang bisa merasakan cokelat milik Anezaki-senpai kan?" lanjut Kuroki

"Apa tidak ketinggalan, Anezaki?"

"Tidak, tadi aku benar-benar membawanya, Hiruma-kun juga melihatnya. Benar, kan, Hiruma-kun?"

"Hn" Hiruma menjawab seadanya tanpa mengalihkan pekerjaannya dengan laptop

"Itu berarti.." Jumonji berbisik pada Kuroki dan Togano

"Setan itu.." lanjut Kuroki

"Yang mengambilnya" lanjut Togano

"Bukan aku yang mengambilnya, anak-anak sialan. Kalian lupa kalau tadi aku ikut latihan? Cepat kalian semua pergi ke kelas!"

Seluruh anggota Devil Bats meninggalkan ruang klub. Tak lama Hiruma dan Mamori juga keluar menuju ruang kelas mereka berdua. Mamori masih tidak bersemangat dengan kepergian cokelatnya, ia hanya berjalan tanpa memperhatikan ke depan.

"Bagaimana ini…"

"Tidak bagaimana-bagaimana, Manajer Sialan, kau beli saja lalu kau berikan pada anak-anak sialan itu"

"Mou, mana bisa begitu? Aku sudah membuatnya semalaman sampai kurang tidur. Tapi cokelat itu hilang…"

"Kau bisa membuatnya lagi tahun depan, berhentilah mengoceh, kau itu berisik"

Mamori tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Hiruma, ia terus memutar otaknya, mencari tahu siapa orang yang berani masuk ke dalam club house Devil Bats hanya untuk mengambil tas itu, kalau memang itu pencuri, kenapa pencuri itu tidak mengambil barang-barang lainnya juga? Apa dia tidak takut kalau ketahuan Hiruma? Kalau itu siswa Deimon, Mamori bisa bertanya pada teman-temannya.

Selama ia memasuki gedung sekolah bersama Hiruma, ia terus bertanya pada orang-orang yang melewati mereka tentang tas biru tua miliknya, tapi sayangnya tidak ada yang mengetahui orang yang membawa tas biru tua besar itu.

"Hiruma-kun" Kelas belum di mulai, Mamori membalikkan badannya menghadap Hiruma yang duduk di belakangnya, seddang bermain dengan laptop

"Hn"

"Kau memasang kamera pengintai di club house, tidak?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bantu aku, Hiruma-kun. Cari tahu siapa yang mengambil tas milikku"

"Apa imbalannya?" Hiruma menghentikan pekerjaannya dan melihat Mamori dengan tatapan jahil

"Imbalan? Tentu saja kau akan dapat cokelat itu dari ku"

"Yang lain. Kalau cokelat itu kan masalah lain. Kalaupun cokelat sialan itu tidak hilang kau tetap akan memberikan padaku kan"

"Hm, ya benar juga. Apa kau tidak bisa ikhlas membantuku?"

Hiruma kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan di saat yang bersamaan guru mereka sudah memasuki ruang kelas dan pelajaran di mulai.

.

.

Latihan sore…

"Lari lebih cepat!"

"Baik!"

"Yaa~ Mamo-nee, kenapa kau melamun di bench?"

"Ah, hai Suzuna-chan, sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

"Aku baru saja datang, Mamo-nee. Jadi, kenapa kau melamun? Oh, ya, Mamo-nee, apa kau sudah memberikan cokelat untuk You-nii?" Tanya Suzuna dengan nada menggoda

"Cokelat yang akan ke berikan untuk mereka semua hilang"

"Hilang? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tadi waktu latihan pagi, aku menaruhnya di sofa ruang klub, lalu aku pergi ke lapangan untuk melihat latihan mereka dan saat aku kembali, tas itu sudah hilang"

"Apa mungkin You-nii menyembunyikannya?"

"Aku tidak mengambil ataupun menyembunyikannya Cheers Sialan!" teriak Hiruma yang sedang berlatih pass dengan Yukimitsu dan Monta dari jauh

"Eh? Dia bisa mendengarnya…"

Hari sudah semakin sore, sudah waktunya mereka semua untuk pulang. Sementara Mamori masih sibuk di dalam ruang klub mencari-cari kembali tas berisi cokelatnya. Lalu setelah latihan selesai ia mengelilingi sekolahnya dengan teliti, siapa tahu ia bisa menemukan pelaku dan cokelatnya. Tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang, sebelumnya ia mengambil tas sekolahnya yang masih ada di ruang klub. Hiruma yang biasanya masih bermain dengan laptopnya sudah pulang. Setelah mengunci ruang klub, ia berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Cokelatku… Padahal aku sudah mempersiapkan untuk mereka… Untuk Hiruma-kun juga, aku buat khusus supaya dia menyukai cokelatku"

"Heh, Manajer Jelek, ngapain kau nangis?"

Tiba-tiba Mamori bertemu dengan Hiruma di pertigaan jalan menuju rumahnya, ia menoleh ke arah suara itu, Hiruma yang sekarang menyamakan langkah dengan Mamori.

"Aku tidak menangis, Hiruma-kun"

"Lalu?"

"Cokelat ku…"

"Lalu, kalau cokelatmu hilang mau kau apakan?"

Hiruma berbelok jalan ke taman di dekat pertigaan itu, disusul dengan Mamori. Mereka berdua duduk di ayunan berukuran panjang yang disediakan taman untuk bermain anak-anak.

"Kalau hilang ya hilang, tidak bisa di apa- eh, Hiruma-kun, kau sedang makan apa?" tanya Mamori melihat Hiruma sedang memakan yang bukan biasa ia makan.

"Cokelat" jawab Hiruma tanpa menoleh pada Mamori

"Bukankah tadi pagi kau menolak semua cokelat-cokelat dari perempuan itu?" Tanya Mamori dengan nada kesal kembali mengingat kejadian tadi pagi

"Memang"

"Bukan kah kau tidak makan cokelat?"

"Kau itu berisik, cokelatmu ini rasanya berbeda dari yang lainnya, maka dari itu aku mau makan cokelat sialan mint ini"

"Oh, begitu.. Baguslah kalau kau suka"

…

"COKELAT KU?! KAU BILANG ITU COKELAT BUATANKU?"

"APA-APAAN SIH MANAJER SIALAN, SIALAN! JANGAN BERTERIAK DI TELINGA KU!"

"Bukankah cokelatku hilang? Kau menemukannya? Siapa pelakunya? Di mana cokelat yang lain?"

"Aku menemukan pelakunya dan dia kabur begitu saja setelah kupergoki lalu menjatuhkan yang tertulis 'untuk Hiruma' ini, kekeke. Kau sampai menamainya" Hiruma mengangkat bungkusan plastik yang masih terdapat banyak cokelat.

"Kalau begitu itu bukan dari para fans mu ya? Atau kau berbohong bilang itu sebenarnya adalaah cokelat dari para fans mu?"

"Kau mau mencobanya Manajer Sialan?" Tanya Hiruma, ia menyeringai jahil, sebuah ide muncul di otak jeniusnya

Tiba-tiba Hiruma menggigit sepotong cokelat dan mendekatkan cokelat di mulutnya itu dengan Mamori

"Gigit ini Manajer Sialan"

"A-Apa? Tidak mau! Itu kan cokelat untukmu"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau harus memastikan cokelat sialan ini benar-benar milikmu atau para fans sialan itu?"

"Jadi kau benar-benar menerima cokelat dari fansmu?"

"Hm.. Siapa tahu.. kekeke"

"Aku bisa memakan cokelat yang lain, masih ada banyak di plastik itu kan?"

"Tidak boleh, kau harus memakan yang sedang ku gigit ini. Tidak boleh mengambilnya dengan tangan"

"Lalu pakai apa?"

"Tentu saja dengan mulut sialanmu itu"

"APA?!" Mamori menjerit keras terkejut dengan kalimat itu.

"Ssst.. Kau tidak mau orang-orang mengganggu moment kita kan?"

"Hi-Hi-Hiruma, kau pasti mau membuatku masuk dalam blacklist mu kan? Aku tidak mau!" Mamori reflek menjauhkan dirinya, tapi Hiruma terus mendekat hingga tidak ada lagi jarak di ayunan itu.

"Aku tidak akan memasukkan ini dalam blacklist, tenang saja"

Hiruma mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Mamori. Jantungnya berdegup semakin cepat seiring Hiruma mendekat, hingga cokelat itu menyentuh bibir Mamori, semakin dekat wajah Hiruma terlihat sangat tampan, sangat sangat tampan di banding wajah iblisnya, bulu matanya yang agak lentik, kulit putihnya yang halus, aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya, itu semua yang membuat Mamori tergila-gila pada Hiruma.

"Bagaimana Manajer Sialan? Itu cokelatmu atau bukan?" kata Hiruma menjauhkan wajahnya dari posisi tadi. Mamori tidak menjawabnya, ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban ya.

Suasana menjadi hening, Hiruma terus memakan cokelat itu, Mamori tidak tahan dengan suasana sepi, ia menoleh melihat Hiruma sedang makan cokelat seperti anak kecil, di sekitar mulutnya hampir dipenuhi cokelat.

"Ah, Hiruma-kun, kau ini makan cokelat seperti anak kecil saja"

Mamori tertawa kecil melihat 'teman' nya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan miliknya dari blazer hijau itu lalu membersihkan cokelat-cokelat yang melumuri mulut Hiruma.

"Manajer Sialan"

"Ada apa, Hiruma-kun?"

"Kau harus membawakan ku bekal setiap hari"

"Kenapa? Tidak biasanya"

"Karena kau pacar sialanku"

"Oh, begitu, baik- Eh? Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Karena kau pacarku. Jangan membuatku mengulangnya lagi, itu cukup memalukan" Hiruma mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan manis Mamori, mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup cepat dengan tidak normalnya

"Maksudmu, kau baru saja bilang kalau kau..?"

"Ya, dan aku tidak menerima penolakan"

Mamori tersenyum melihat Hiruma yang sejujur ini

"Aku juga tidak akan menolak, Hiruma-kun"

"Kalau begitu, kau harus makan cokelat ini lagi dari mulutmu juga"

"Dasar nakal"

"Ayo, ku antar pulang, Pacar Sialan"

* * *

Review minna :D


End file.
